Sacrifice
by Alatara
Summary: A story based on Knights of the Old Republic. Features all the characters from the first game as well as a few from the second.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, George Lucas does. I'm just doing this for fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A padawan sat in the Ancient Grove on Dantooine, looking out at the setting sun. How she loved these rare moments of peace. She knew all too soon the Jedi or the Republic would call her back to fight in the front lines as they had for the past five years. _Ever since Revan and Malak returned_, she thought sadly to herself. She had been younger than the two knights by at least ten years but they had still been friendly towards her.

"Padawan Bastila!"

The Padawan looked up to see a female Padawan running towards her. Bastila stood up and bowed to the Padawan. "Padawan Juhani," she said.

"The Council wishes to speak with you immediately," Juhani said after returning Bastila's bow.

"Do you know of what they wish to speak with me about?" Bastila asked.

"I am sorry Bastila but I do not. I was only told to find you," Juhani said.

"Very well. Thank you," Bastila replied before she started walking toward the council chambers. _I wonder what they wish to speak with me about,_ she thought. _Usually they allow me at least a week off from the fighting but I've only been here for two days. _Bastila quickly silenced those thoughts as she reached the doors that would lead her back into the Jedi enclave. _Who am I to question the authority of the council? If they wish for me to return to the front lines then I will._

An hour later Bastila walked outside the council chambers. _This will not work. I cannot do this. _Bastila shook her head. _No, I will do as the council requests. _With that thought, she went to her quarters to begin packing for her latest assignment from the council.

* * *

Revan's day had started out routine enough - torturing the Republic soldiers and Jedi that Bandon and Xaset had bought her from the scout ship they had captured the day before and reintroducing Malak to force lightning after he, once again, managed to disobey her orders by killing two of the four soldiers before she could interrogate them. The remaining soldiers were low ranking and had no valuable information so she let Nihilus deal with them.

If Malak ever became too ambitious, Nihilus was his ideal replacement. He was smart, depending on his wits more than his brawn in a battle. Revan was already having problems with her willful apprentice and suspected he might be stupid enough to try and oust her from power soon. This was the last thing Revan needed if she wanted her plan to work.

The Jedi, however, proved useful.

"Where's Jaq?" Revan asked. Lieutenant Jaq Rand was undoubtedly the best assassin under her command. He had an uncanny ability to block even the most powerful Jedi or Sith from his mind by simply playing pazaak. This ability had proved useful many times during an interrogation before and would probably prove useful here.

"My Lord, he is in the mess hall," replied a tall, middle-aged soldier. "Would you like me to send for him?"

Revan rolled her eyes at this. Saul Karath was worse than Malak sometimes. He never followed her orders but was always sucking up to try and get a promotion. He had only received his position as Rear Admiral because he had given her the codes to bypass several of the Republic's military defenses. Oddly enough, the only person he actually listened to was Malak.

Saul must have sensed Revan was getting impatient because he hurried out of the room, heading in the direction of the mess hall.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later when Saul returned with a bored looking Jaq trailing behind him.

"Lord Revan, I have brought you Lieutenant Rand," Saul said, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"Yes, thank you," Revan responded dryly. "You may leave now."

Saul left quickly, not wanting to further anger Revan.

"You sent for me, Lord Revan?" Jaq inquired.

"Yes, Lieutenant. We have captured two Jedi and I thought this would be a good opportunity to test your abilities. The male is a Jedi Knight so I would like for you to interrogate him first. You may interrogate the female Padawan later."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything.**_

* * *

Revan couldn't believe her luck. The interrogation of the Knight had gone better than she could ever had imagined. Jaq had not only managed to learn valuable information but had also turned the Knight to her cause. Revan had learned that a small number of Republic ships would be in the Aduba system in two weeks time. The system was fairly small with only six planets, the largest being the planet of Aduba III. Aduba III had a small shipyard but that wasn't the main thing that interested Revan. The Knight had told her that Bastila Shan was stationed on one of the Capital Ships that would be in orbit around Aduba III. With so few Republic ships around, it was likely that Revan's fleet could easily overpower them in spite of Bastila's battle meditation. Then she would convince Bastila to join her.

* * *

Bastila Shan nervously paced in her quarters on the Endar Spire. The scout ship they had sent out had not returned. Luckily, the two Jedi on board knew nothing about the Council's plans. She and six other Jedi were the only ones other than the masters that knew the real plan. A few of the high ranking officers knew of the trap but they merely assumed the trap would be to kill Revan or Malak or both. 

_"It's probably better this way,"_ she thought. "_They would not be happy if they knew of the council's intentions."_

A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," Bastila called.

A soldier of about thirty with light blond (almost white) hair walked in and saluted.

"At ease, Trask," Bastila said smiling. "May I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am but we've received a report from an Atton Rand that the scout ship was captured by Darth Revan," Trask informed her.

Bastila frowned. "_This is not good. Not good at all," _she thought.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Revan?" Malak asked for the third time. "It just doesn't feel right." 

"Of course I'm sure," Revan snapped. "Think about it! Bastila will be there with less than fifty ships to help defend her. There's no way they could defeat us even with the brat's Battle Meditation. Once she's turned, the Republic won't stand a chance."

"What if the information is inaccurate?" Malak argued. "After all, you can't trust anything a Jedi says."

"He would have no reason to lie," Revan responded.

"What if he made something up just so you wouldn't kill him?" Malak asked.

"He only told us after he turned. Isn't that right, Jaq?" Revan replied, finally acknowledging the other person in the room.

"Huh...what?" Jaq said, rather distractedly.

Revan frowned. He'd been acting strange since he interrogated the female padawan earlier that day. She knew he got upset every time he couldn't turn someone but this was a little extreme, even for him.

"Never mind," she sighed. "For the last time Malak, I am positive about this. Go inform the officers of my plan and tell them to set a course for the Aduba system."

* * *

Carth Onasi was angry. No, he was beyond angry - he was pissed. He had just received new orders from Admiral Dodonna. Who did those Jedi think they were, anyway? He had worked hard for twenty years to finally get command of his own ship only to have it taken away by that arrogant Jedi, Bastila. 

_"I guess it isn't all her fault," _he thought. _"After all, the Republic pretty much depends on her. That must be a lot of pressure. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on her. I still don't trust her though." _

He couldn't say he was all together unhappy with this new assignment. The Jedi would board Revan's flagship to kill him while the rest of the fleet would hide behind the second sun in the system. They would then attack Malak's flagship as it came around Aduba III. Even better for him, Saul was serving on Malak's flagship. His three least favorite people would die on the same day.

_"Too bad it would be the same day as Morgana and Dustil's deaths," _he thought. "_The bastards don't deserve that honor."_

* * *

_"There is no emotion, there is peace." _

Juhani's hands shook as she desperately searched her master's wrist for a pulse and repeated the first line of the Jedi code to herself over and over.

She wasn't sure what had happened exactly. One minute she was sparring and talking with her Master and the next thing she knew, she was staring down at her master's crumpled form. She couldn't have done this, it just wasn't possible. Sure, she might have gotten a little worked up while talking to her master but there was no way she could have killed her.

Tears rolled down Juhani's cheeks as her worst fear was confirmed. She had killed her master.

Juhani stood up quickly and ran out of the enclave before anyone could notice what she had done.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

**Zini** - Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think if you've read this. I haven't written fan fiction in about 8 years so any and all suggestions are welcome, I love constructive criticism.


End file.
